demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Azazel
Azazel is a demon who converted himself into a human, after decades of research, and achieving a longer lifespan. He has dedicated his entire life to studying humans and gaining more knowledge, thriving to achieve his goals by any means necessary. Azazel possesses an alternate identity, as the CEO of Bureau of Magical Development" in the country of Isvan, known under the moniker of Krampus Gremory a well known and well respected figure within Isvan, typically addressed by others as simply Mr. Gremory. Azazel is also the creator of the Maken, hence his title as The Dark Blacksmith. Due to his seemingly influential nature, and status as the creator of the Maken, he has also been referred to as Demon Monarch by those who know of his existence. Appearance Azazel possesses a fairly muscular build, with a slender frame. His facial features are distinct in that he has completely white eyes, with no iris or pupils, and his jaws resembling a skull's, with fang-like teeth. Azazel possesses no visible hair on his body, not even on his head, and his entire skin is pitch black as a direct result of his demonification. He also possesses sharp claws on his fingers and toes. As for an attire, Azazel dons a white cloak that conceals his body for the most part, complete with a hood, and a collar that can hide the lower portion of his face. The front of the cloak can also be easily opened, like a lab-coat. Under the cloak, he wears a pair of dark green pants, with no shirt nor shoes, exposing his chest. When donning his human appearance, and going by the identity of "Krampus Gremory", Azazel becomes a pale skinned young man of fairly handsome looks, possessing short, messy white hair with bangs, in addition to blue eyes with black pupils. He is always seen dressing in an all-black business suit, with some small shades of purple, and wearing a white, completely colorless tie. Personality Azazel is described as a heinous man turned demon, whose entire life is left a mystery. He is shown to be very casual when speaking to others, but clearly speaks to them in a mocking manner, belittling even his own subordinates without fear. This is especially true when taunting his strongest subordinate, Marx Dagonet, without even fearing as much as a retaliation from the latter. Azazel is evidently shown to have many connections, a prime example being using Eva Kiesler's influence in order to capture the Euryale Family for him, and later is hinted to even have a clutch on Midas Gold, a powerful Werewolf and pack leader, hinting that he is very deceiving, as well as charismatic, in order to be capable of negotiations and gain what he wants, or perhaps even having a way to make force them to do work for him, whether they will it or not. Marx, someone who is called a madman, claims that Azazel is an unpredictable individual, his motives, pattern and everything about him being impossible to properly predict. As if he's always a few steps ahead of everyone, planning things ahead, and never allowing things to go haywire. He would use any means to achieve his goals, even ones that would be considered "out of character" for him, such as gaining alliances with others, or even helping in exchange for assistance. Azazel is, in the simplest way, confident in his ability to ensure victory, and works as hard in order to achieve said victory. With nothing holding back his actions, Azazel is free to do as he wishes. He has never been shown to be afraid, or even anger, taking everything at a seemingly laid back manner. This is further emphasized by how he is unfazed by the threats the likes of Amon gives him, merely taking them as a joke, and laughing at his attempts at threatening him. This shows Azazel to be fearless, showing not even the tiniest bit of hesitation in any action he proceeds with, and taking everything at a suitable pace. Azazel thrives for knowledge, and his ultimate goal is creating the strongest Demon, which he refers to as the "Ultimate Demon", willing to do whatever he can to achieve said goal. Even if it means using children as his guinea pigs, or forcing innocents to become nothing but lab rats, he does it all without a hint of regret. He believes himself to be of unmatched knowledge, thanks to the long years he had to accumulate all the knowledge from any source or research conducted. Marx notes that Azazel is very shrewd, and even untrustworthy. This is most likely true, as he shows no concern to others, only for himself and his research, willing to do anything to preserve either or both, as long as he will not "lose" at the end. Azazel is also quite arrogant at times, being overly confident that his plans will succeed, and even if they fail, he still stands by his word, that no true harm was done to his research, and it is impossible for him to fail. In battle, Azazel would taunt people, and even use verbal torture in order to be capable of gaining an upperhand, or making his foe unable to fight properly. He would lie, or exploit any weakness he can find. This also means he would sink as low as to use foul play in combat, or a simple game of wits, anything to gain him an advantage over his opponent. All while keeping a clam and confident demeanor to him. It can be said that Azazel has complete control over his emotions, not allowing himself to be shocked or surprised, or even feel fear or anger. This proves to be vital in his fighting style, as well as maintaining mastery over Black Blood. History TBR Magic and abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant:' Azazel displays a surprising skill in close combat and martial' arts, unfitting of his role as a "scientist". He claims to rarely go all out when fighting. At the start of a battle, Azazel is always standing still, never charging at his foe himself, allowing them to attack him first, utilizing his balance, speed and strength to gain an upperhand against his foe in a few short moments. His movement is fluid and flexible, allowing him to easily adapt to the situation, even when taken by surprise, counterattacking in whatever manner is accessible. When getting serious, Azazel notably takes a more brutal kind of fighting style, utilizing his natural speed and strength to utterly devastate his enemy. With his perception, he is capable of predicting his enemy's pattern when it is predictable, and he takes advantage of it, breaking his foe's body at any given opportunity, delivering harsh punishment with a simple and accurate strike to a vital area. His vast knowledge on the human body allows him to know where it hurts the most, thus getting the best results by knowing where to hit. This extends further, however, as Azazel also knows the accurate points to strike in order to cause numbness and even shock to his foe, with only a few simple motions, and without any effort. This "acupuncture"-type fighting style is very minimal however, since Azazel doesn't indulge in it to great degrees, only having "enough skill" in it for it to be useful for him. Azazel uses an incredibly powerful and devastating martial arts, one which he refers to as simply "Power of Chaos" a style which has two different methods of combat, both which incorporate "destructive power". The first involves simple motions, and usually lacks any physical contact with the target's body. It involves the usage of a powerful "force", a shockwave, shot through Azazel's limbs, which cause severe internal damage to the target. While the context is fairly simple, it proves to be incredibly deadly, as the usage of this "chaos" allows Azazel to cause far more destruction than what would be expected from him, rendering the inside of a human to be nothing but mashed meat with one well-placed attack, killing them instantly. It seems to mostly draw for extreme physical strength, as well as speed, in order to successfully execute the attacks. The second method is much more brutal and straightforward, involving contact being made. The sheer force and speed of his arm movement is enough to crush a human skull without the need to tighten his grip at all. In addition, the pressure gathered in the palm of his head can cause devastating results, causing heads to explode, easily tear limbs apart with minimal effort from his part. He displays the usage of this "destructive force" in more than simply his palms, as he can utilize it with his entire arms, legs, kicks, all possible thanks to Azazel's inhuman strength and speed, causing this unnatural power to emerge, destroying whatever he comes in contact with. Immense Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Immense Endurance & Durability: Genius Intellect: Having lived for centuries, as well as his obsession with knowledge, viewing it far more valuable than anything else, Azazel has had more than enough time to improve his intelligence overtime. As a scientist, Azazel possesses extraordinary intellect, surpassing most living humans, being well versed in various subjects, such as biology, chemistry and so on. With the addition of his expertise in demonology, from the lore to the very biology of Demons, Azazel can combine them for frightening results. Being very observant, Azazel treats mistakes as simply things he needs to adjust to, and shouldn't hinder his overall plans. He performs daily studies and research, analyzing the results of each experiment, in order to improve on it, preferring to take things slowly and without rushing anything, in order to gain better results. Master Manipulator: ' Master Strategist & Tactician:' ' Master Inventor & Scientist:' ' Medical Knowledge:' Devil Curse (悪鬼の魔法, Akki no Mahō) '''is an extremely powerful form of Caster Magic & Holder Magic, depending on how it's used. It's also stated to be one of the most dangerous forms of the Black Arts, being the sister counterpart to Angel Magic. Another name for this magic is "Demonic Contract of Infinite Evils" — something that's considered to be fitting, given the nature of this sinister magic. It was created by various Dark Mages who sought out the power of those who ruled the darkness, entering a contract with them and having said beings fight on their behalf. In fact, it was proven that this was based on the concept: "Making a Deal with the Devil", something that was considered to be a taboo in the early days when magic wasn't fully understood. Despite the fact that it's a magic that allows one to summon Demons, it can also allow one to summon Devils, Evil Spirits, and those of a similar nature. Like another well-known magic, it's possible for one to summon & control a legion of demons — bending them to their will. However, like all Black Arts, there is a given risk of corruption from the overuse of this particular form, noted to be extremely high as one is exposed to the negative influences that the summoned creatures possesses. It's unknown how many users of this art form currently exist, but it's rumored that there's a small percentage as knowledge of Devil Magic has been lost for some time, mainly due to the machinations of the Magic Council — seeing the power as an extreme threat to all of humanity. '''Equipment Reaper Mask: ''' This mask is one of the 9 masked created by Rozeluxe, whom cursed these 9 mask for his champions to wear. This mask in particular has the power to give the wearer, '''Rumble Magic. It is a highly advanced Lost Magic that generate massive vibrations, or shock waves, which can travel though virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air. the User concentrates to emit harsh vibrations through their hands, even clapping or stomping to do so. Can cause objects/people to be pushed over, repulsed back, shatter fragile objects, and even deliver a clout to induce asphyxia. The user can even cause earthquakes. The user unleashes a seismic wave from their body to dislodge underground tectonic plates, thus causing earthquakes. Although it just doesn't give the wearer to wield/use magic but summon the mask spirit(s) by using the power of the mask, this mask can summon a beast that will use the magic the mask wields. The monster it can summons appears as a tall-muscular being with long black hair. Centinel greyish like skin with reddish bright eyes, it has the number 5 tattooed on the right signifying its number. It is abaout 6 foot 4 at height and comes off as a cyborg at first sight. Category:Male Characters Category:Nine Mask Legion Category:Caster Category:NPC